cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Events
Occasionally, after collecting taxes or paying bills, your nation may experience a random event. The effects of the random event will last 30 days. The random event often comes with a list of choices for you to make each of which affects your nation in different ways. It is possible to have multiple events going on at once, or even the same event happening multiple times (the effects of which stack). In addition to random events, your nation experiences "birthday celebration" events on certain dates (7 days old, 14 days, 30 days, 60 days, 90 days, 180 days, and 365 days), or on the day after if your nation was created after Noon. These events give a population happiness bonus for that day. A useful strategy is to calculate the value of one happiness point based on all nation's modifying values due to improvements, resources, other active events and national wonders, then pick the better choice. The odds of receiving an event start at 10% and drop to 7% after the first event, 3% after two events, and 0% after five events (formerly three). Example Random Events (with date updated) A neighboring Nation has been hit hard by war and its citizens are deserting into your territories in droves. (Updated June 4, 2010) * Allow the immigrants to enter your nation and become part of your workforce. Citizen count +1%, Citizen income -$3 * Deport the immigrants and close all borders to immigration. Citizen count -1%, Citizen income +$3 * No Response: Population happiness -4 Lawmakers are putting together a new government stimulus package and they need your guidance and where to spend part of the money. You must decide whether to spend much of the money improving your nation's infrastructure or put the money directly into your citizen's pockets. (Updated October 24, 2014) * Option 1: Put the stimulus money into developing infrastructure. Infrastructure purchase cost -5%. * Option 2: Put the stimulus money directly into your citizen's pockets. Citizen income +$2.00. * No Response: Population happiness -1. Old Example Random Events (Possibly out of date) The nation's mining industry is reducing its production out of protest of the low market value of raw materials. If mining production does not increase this will damage the economy and the stock markets will fall. *Option 1: Allow the mining industry to continue their protest. Stock Market wonder income effect reduced by 30%. *Option 2: Order the mining industry to return to full production. Mining Industry Consortium wonder income effect reduced by 50%. *No Response: Citizen income -$8.00. Recently a cure for the flu has been found within your nation. There is a limited amount of vaccinations to go around. ''' *Option 1: Deliver the cure to a world health organization. You will lose all vaccinations but will receive worldwide recognition. Population happiness +2 *Option 2: Keep the cure secret and only vaccinate your citizens. Citizen count +1.5% *No Response: +1 happiness '''Recently business has been at an all time high, your economy has been going great and your people are thrilled. * Allow the economy to ride the boom out. Population happiness +2 * Raise interest rates to slow the economy down. Citizen income +2.00 * No Response. Population happiness +1 Several months have passed since the last rains in your outlying territories. Your people are now suffering from Drought and your Advisors state that food is a problem and health issues are expected soon. * Ration water. Citizen income -$5 * Abandon outlying territories, gather where fresh water supplies remain. Land area -10%. * Do nothing: Citizen income -$8. A widespread viral infection has spread among your populace. Should you take action? * Allow the outbreak to run its course. Citizen count -15% * Send in soldiers to every community within your nation to contain the outbreak. Population happiness -3 * No Response. Population happiness -4 One of your foreign embassies was bombed, killing your foreign ambassador and his family. * Send your special forces to find the perpetrators and execute them. Active Military -10% * Plead with an international agency to take action. Population happiness -2 * No Response. Population happiness -4 Your nation has been asked to host a major 30 day sporting event. While this could entertain your citizens and make them happy, it will also make them quite unproductive during the event. * Host the sporting event. Population happiness +1.5 * Refuse the sporting event. Citizen income +$3.00 * No Response. Population happiness -1 An unexpected drop in the price of oil per barrel has surprised your nation. Should you take action? * Build infrastructure within your nation to store the oil while it is cheap to buy. Citizen income -$2.00, Population happiness -2, infrastructure cost ??? * Buy surplus oil and release it directly to the public. Population happiness +3 * No Response. Population happiness +1 There was a radiation leak at one of your nations nuclear power plants. * Pay for the health care of the victims and research ways to minimize the damage to your economy. Citizen income -$3.00. * Send in your armed forces to contain the radiation and abandon the affected territory. Land Area -10% * No Response. Population happiness -3 Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of your government a portion of your population is rising up in rebellion. * Option 1: Hold a public speech pleading with your citizens to remain orderly. Population happiness -2. * Option 2: Send forces in to quell the rebellion. Lose Access to Affluent Population. (Remark: In my case this resulted in a 5% decrease of my working citizens.) (Old?:Send a group of elite special forces to quell the rebellion. Active Military -10%) * No Response: Population happiness -4. Another nations container ship carrying valuable items has crashed on you shores. * Option 1: Keep the ship wreck a secret and disperse the items throughout your country. Population happiness +2 * Option 2: Return the items to the owners and receive a finders reward. Citizen income +$5.00. * No Response: Population happiness -1 Flooding has recently become a problem in your Nation due to the recent rains. ''' * Option 1: Take action and build dams and levy's in the areas prone to flooding. Citizen income -$5.00 * Option 2: Refuse to take action. They should not have built their homes in flood prone areas. Population happiness -3 * No Response: Population happiness -4 '''A plane containing some of your nations beloved citizens has recently crashed in a neighboring nation who is holding the citizens hostage and refuses to turn the survivors over to you. * Option 1: Let The nation have them. Citizen Count -3 Population happiness -2 * Option 2: Send a group of elite special forces to rescue the hostages. Active Military -10% * No Response: Population happiness -4 Your nation's crop output has recently surged. * Option 1: Destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. Population happiness -2, Citizen income +$10.00 * Option 2: Allow the crops to be harvested and sent to the market. Population happiness +2, Citizen income -$10.00 * No Response. Population happiness +2 Your economy is in a deep recession. * Option 1: Let the recession heal itself. Citizen income -$5.00 * Option 2: Lower interest rates. Population happiness +2 * No Response. Population happiness -4 Your main ethnic group and a small minority are experiencing various inter-racial problems. During a heated debate recently violence broke out in your capital city and many buildings were burned. * Option 1: Support only one side as you allow only one ethnic group in your nation. Do nothing about the buildings until the opposition is expelled. Population happiness -2 * Option 2: Send in armed soldiers to quell the violence and restore the buildings to show you retain order in your capital. Active Military -5%, Citizen income -$3.00. * No Response: Population happiness -3 Counterfeiters raided the national mint last night and stole your nation’s precious printing plates. They are now printing large amounts of counterfeit money. ' * Option 1: Redesign the beloved national bank notes. Population happiness -2. * Option 2: Devote military resources to counterfeit detection. Citizen income -$3.00. * No Response: Population happiness -3. ' A major earthquake has rocked your northern territories causing severe damage to some of the villages located there. * Option 1: Send building materials to rebuild the damaged areas. Citizen income -$5.00. * Option 2: Refuse to acknowledge that your people need help. Population happiness -3 * Option 3: No Response -4 Happiness ' The housing market is falling, destroying wealth and confidence in the process.' * Option 1: Ride out the situation and hope that it gradually comes back to normal. Population happiness -2. * Option 2: Pass legislation to overhaul the lending market. Population happiness +1, Citizen income -$3.00. * No Response: Population happiness -3. ' Consumer spending is going down, unemployment on the way up, and your population is starting to get impatient.' * Option 1: Cut the amount of money going into your wars and military so that you have more to circulate around the economy. Population happiness +1, Citizen income +$2.00. * Option 2: Make cuts to all taxes, except a tariff and small sales taxes. Population happiness +1, Citizen income -$5.00, Citizen count +1%. * No Response: Population happiness -5. ' Your council has approached you about creating a trade route directly through a forest into a nearby nation.' * Option 1: Build the highway through the forest and open up the nearby area for business. Land area -5%, Citizen income +$2.00. * Option 2: Refuse to build through the forest. Population happiness +1. * No response: Population happiness +1. ' Our nation's airport is becoming dilapidated and crowded. The developers have asked for a government sponsored renovation and expansion project.' * Option 1: Build a new airstrip and update the terminal. Land area -5%, Citizen count +1%. * Option 2: Renovate the airport but do not expand the terminal. Citizen income +$1.00. * No response: Population happiness -3. ' A group of citizens have petitioned for the renovation or rebuilding of a damaged section of old highway.' * Option 1: Build a new highway section and close down the old section. Land area -10%. * Option 2: Perform a study on the environmental impact of building a new road and let the project get tied up in red tape. Population happiness -2. ' There has been a terrorist attack in the center of your capital city killing many citizens.' * Option 2: Increase security on all public buildings. Citizen income -$4.00. ' The price per barrel of oil has skyrocketed recently. Your nation has an active trade embargo against a nation for an existing humanitarian crisis of which their government leaders refused to act upon. The embargoed nation however has a vast amount of oil reserves.' * Option 1: Break the embargo and begin trading with the oil rich nation. Population happiness -2, Citizen income +$3.00. * Option 2: Hold your ground on the humanitarian issue and keep the trade embargo in place. Population happiness +1, Citizen income -$2.00. * No response: Population happiness -2. ' Green Peace activists within your nation are calling on the government to create a national Earth Day holiday. They claim that this holiday will serve to remind our citizens to appreciate their environment.' * Option 1: Create the national Earth Day holiday to remind our citizens to protect the environment. 1 point of improvement to environment. * Option 2: Ignore these protesters and hold a speech to remind our citizens that work must come first before concerns over the environment. Citizen income +$2.00. * No response: Population happiness -1. ' A neighboring nation has called for a new bill for increased action against global warming.' * Option 1: Gladly support the nation and sign the bill. +1 happiness. * Option 2: Refuse to sign the bill and claim there is no hard evidence of global warming, so that your economy can continue to grow. Citizen income +$2.50. * No Response: Population happiness -1. ' A large, untouched natural space of land in your country is causing a large amount of debate. It has a great deal of housing and resource potential, but is also one of the most beautiful spaces in your country.' * Option 1: Allow housing and resource gathering to take place on the land. +4% citizen count. * Option 2: Reserve the land and protect it by turning it into a national park. +3 happiness. * No Response: Population happiness +1. ' Massive toxic leakage has been detected in your nation endangering the lives of your population. To fully cleanup the mess a national forest will have to be destroyed.' * Option 1: Organize a full cleanup effort. 2 points of damage to environment. Category:HowtoPlay Category:Cyber Nations guide